The present invention relates to a non-contact wireless tag that can easily be attached and removed, and that preferably can be used with apparel, shoes, handbags, wallets, and other merchandise to display a price stored in the tag.
Non-contact wireless tags are beginning to be used for collecting merchandise management information when distributing and selling apparel, shoes, handbags, wallets, and other merchandise. However, because non-contact wireless tags have a semiconductor chip, an antenna layer, and the like, they are more expensive than conventional merchandise tags that simply display a price printed on the surface thereof. Thus, the use of non-contact wireless tags is often limited to merchandise in which merchandise management information is particularly important.
For example, when merchandise is shipped to one""s store, distribution information is necessary for merchandise management even after the shipment. However, with merchandise that is sold wholesale to franchise stores, merchandise management after shipment is the responsibility of the receiver and thus merchandise management is normally provided by the shipper. Thus, attaching non-contact wireless tags only to merchandise that is shipped to one""s own store is preferable from the point of view of cost effectiveness. In addition, sales information is important for gaining an understanding of sales at a large main store. However, with respect to small stores, there are times when sales information is not necessary, and thus from the point of view of cost effectiveness, it is preferable to attach non-contact wireless tags only to merchandise for a relatively large main store.
Thus, it has been the conventional practice for normal merchandise tags to be attached to all merchandise, and merchandise tags that employ a non-contact wireless tag are only attached to specially classified merchandise after all of the merchandise have been classified.
In addition, with non-contact wireless tags, it is possible to rewrite the data stored in the semiconductor memory. Thus, from the point of view of cost and protection of the natural environment, it is preferable that they be removed when the merchandise is sold, and then collected and reused.
Moreover, the price of the merchandise is generally displayed on the merchandise tag. However, with merchandise such as apparel, gold jewelry, shoes, handbags, wallets, and other items in which the sales thereof fluctuate according to the preferences of the customer, the price of the merchandise is changed as needed, and the displayed price is changed frequently. For changing the displayed price, a printed label having the new price is normally prepared, which is then attached to the merchandise tag. However, the attached label must be removed when the tag is to be reused, and this is an impediment to the reuse of the merchandise tag.
On the other hand, technology has been proposed in which a layer that changes color by means of heating is formed on the surface of the tag, and the display thereon is changed by means of heat processing. Technology has also been proposed in which a magnetic layer and a powdery magnetic substance are provided on the surface of a tag, and by magnetizing the magnetic layer, the magnetic substance is adsorbed and the color changes. However, the heat treatment or magnetic treatment for this type of display change is difficult to conduct while the tag is attached to the merchandise. The tag must be removed from the merchandise when changing the display, and then reattached thereto. A merchandise tag that employs this type of non-contact wireless tag is attached to a conventional merchandise tag, taken off in order to be collected, and taken off in order for the display to be changed, and after heat treatment/magnetic treatment, is reattached. Thus, attachment and reattachment frequently occur.
As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional non-contact wireless tag has an attachment hole 2 formed in the approximate periphery of the non-contact wireless tag 1. Thus, just like with a normal merchandise tag, it is attached by means of an attachment implement such as a cord, a plastic ring, and the like. However, when the non-contact wireless tag 1 is used in addition to a normal merchandise tag, two attachment implements are used, and this is not preferable from the cost and aesthetic points of view. In addition, when removing the tag for the purpose of recycling it or changing the display, the attachment implement must be cut by means of a pair of scissors or the like, requiring time and effort, and when reattaching it, an attachment implement must again be consumed. Moreover, if a label or the like is pasted onto the merchandise tag in order to change the display, it is difficult to reuse the tag, which is particularly advantageous for a non-contact wireless tag.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reusable non-contact wireless tag that can be easily attached and removed, which reduces the amount of attachment implements used, and which allows the tag to be recycled and/or a price display thereon to be easily changed by means of an external heat treatment, magnetic treatment, or the like.
The merchandise tag according to the present invention has an attachment hole and a slit that is formed to extend from the attachment hole up to the circumference of the merchandise tag, and contains a semiconductor integrated circuit by means of which one or more pieces of price data can be stored and read out.
Preferably, a rounded mouth portion is formed at the intersection between the slit and the circumference, and the angle formed between the slit and the circumference is between 20 and 70 degrees.
In one embodiment, the non-contact wireless tag has a color change layer on its surface, which is used to display different price data stored in the tag.